bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Satō Shingen/Chronology (Duality)
|altbackcolor=#FFFFFF; ; |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#000000 |height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Overview |tab2=Chronology (Duality) |title2=Duality |tabAlt=Seishijō Sakumori |titleAlt=Zanpakutō Spirit }} | birthplace = , | birthday = December 7 | age =5,137 | gender = Male | height = 172cm (5'7") | weight = 67kg (150.3lb.) | blood type = O Positive | affiliation = , | previous affiliation =Gotei 13 | profession = | position =Protecting the | previous position = | division =Royal Guard | previous division = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives = | education =Gotōryū | shikai ='Seishijō Sakumori' | bankai ='Keijō Seishijō Sakumori' | story debut =Bleach: Days on End | roleplay debut =''Chiaroscuro: Trepidation'' | japanese voice =Jōji Nakata | english voice =Mark Bazeley }} Satō Saten Kyūrō Shingen (森厳 九郎 佐天 左龘, Shingen no Kyūrō Saten Satō) is a very powerful that has played a significant role in shaping the history of Soul Society. He is a different incarnation of Satō appearing in Bleach: Dark & Light. The history of this Satō is relatively the same as the original, though it diverges with his recruitment into the Royal Guard, instead of helping to create the method used to unlock the powers of a he was recruited for his mastery of , the Shinigami art of swordsmanship. He retains his title as the "Warrior Who Develops the Method" (法開発戦士, Akuwahō Senshi) among the Royal Guard, though in this case it refers to the development of Zanjutsu techniques. There is also a slight difference in that the events of his history happen over a much shorter period. This incarnation of Satō is somewhat weaker than his original counterpart, incapable of some of the tremendous feats that the original can perform but is mentally hardier as well, proving strong enough to have the resolve to break past his greatest fear where the original eventually falls into disillusionment regarding the world around him. This article serves to detail the chronological history of Satō Shingen as he appears in Bleach: Dark & Light and Bleach: Deicide.Bleach: Dark & LightBleach: Deicide Bleach: Dark & Light Chiaroscuro Arc Satō walks through the ruins of the barracks, using his Hotaru spell in order to provide a source of light within the nebulous darkness that had overtaken it. He travels through out the area, frowning at the site of death and destruction before coming to an eventual halt. Realizing he isn't alone, Satō remarks that hunting prey was a much easier task once, that any source of light would bring out even the strongest of predators. A presence asks him if he can smell "it". Satō asks if he means the scent of the rotting corpses which the presence confirms. The figure draws a nodachi and attempts to cut Satō down with but the attack is avoided, Satō appearing to stand a few feet above his opponent in the air. He speaks of an old tradition where warriors would introduce themselves before a battle, taking the time to give his name and position as a Royal Guard to the presence. The being states that names are meaningless but nonetheless gives his own: Zetsubō Usuguraiboshi, instigator of the Black Autumn. He then casts a spell which Satō repels with use of , immediately casting afterward which appear to strike Zetsubō's arms and mid-section, binding him in place. It turns out to have been an illusion made by allowing Zetsubō to get behind Satō in an attempt to bisect him with but the Royal Guard stop the attack in its tracks with his . Satō begins connecting the similiarities between Zetsubō and himself, performing in order to gauge his opponent's reaction which Zetsubō meets with the same attack, the pair of them matching each other blow for blow. Satō's thoughts are confirmed moments afterward as Zetsubō reveals his own sword to be a Zanpakutō with the release of his .Dark & Light, Trepidation Part 1 Zetsubō's voice echoes in Satō's mind telling him to prepare, as does the spirit of Seishijō Sakumori, begging his wielder to release him but the Royal Guard ignores them both. Feeling that he does not need to unleash his Zanpakutō just yet. The world around him begins to devolve, transforming into a swirling void of madness causing Satō to avoid looking at it fearing that he would lose himself in its grip, but his attention it drawn up above as a series of blades descend on top of him. In that moment he goes back on his earlier plan, activating Shikai, evoking a powerful explosion that casts the blades away. The launches a trio of shadow-y clones to attack Satō alongside the Sekizui ability of his Zanpakutō. Satō reacts by activating Jikangire, not wishing to reveal the power of his ability so soon, he maintains his position but unleashes a gigantic Jitsuga Tensai followed by hundreds of smaller ones in order to counter all incoming attacks from his enemy. Zetsubō's illusions cause the world to slow down but Satō remains unperturbed by this, simply activating Jikangire for a second time, allowing him to take stock of the world around him though he still percieves everything at a slower rate, he notices that he can feel things before they appear to have finished moving. A cut opens on his cheek as he remarks that he could have timed things better. Using to achieve an elevated position, Satō unleashes several more Jitsuga Tensai strikes as Jikangire runs out. Zetsubō escapes the attack, appearing to have evaded them entirely at the last second though as he re-appears it is made clear that one of the golden scars have slashes into his right arm, becoming embedded in place. A spurt of blood emerges from Satō's wound, a series of writhing tentacles climbing out of it. The Shinigami furrows his brow and contemplates slicing them off, but refrains for the time being. He then notes an advantage in his favour however, with his previous uses of Jitsuga Tensai remaining present on the battlefield, carved into the sky or the earth, connected to the one that rested in Zetsubō's arm. Continuing in his momentum, Satō begins reciting an incantation, activating Jikangire for a third time allowing him to unleash a fully powered without interruption. The spell rips across the battlefield, Jikangire ending its effect as Hadō #88 closes in on Zetsubō which results in a devastating explosion that temporarily clears away the darkness before it swirls back into place. Satō begins to show signs of exhaustion in the wake of his disappearing opponent, the tentacles that had emerged form his face suddenly dissipating. It seems like the battle is over for a moment, but that thought is shattered as Satō senses Zetsubō's presence once more, turning on his heel to face his direction. The Togabito reveals himself to have been heavily injured, with charred bone becoming visible through his heavy wounds. Zetsubō raises his hand towards Shingen, causing the latter's right arm to begin boiling and melting. Seeking to take advantage of the distraction, Zetsubō lunges at the Royal Guard but is repelled with both parties clashing blades seemingly ignoring their injuries. Zetsubō's eyes begin to glow as he asks Satō of that which he fears.Dark & Light, Trepidation Part 2 Satō pushes against Zetsubō's blade, using the force in order to push himself back, creating an opening between the two combatants. He goes on to claim that it is doubtful his opponent has that which can induce fear in Satō for that event has already come to pass. Zetsubō compares him to before stating that he misunderstands how Kūgeki's power works, that it is not a question of "whether" but "when". He continues on saying that very few have faced him and lived to tell the tale all the while aiming to strike Satō's face with his the spiked-end of his Zanpakutō. Satō asks how many of those could count themselves among the Royal Guard as the blow connects, but Satō's body disperses into the air as an afterimage, having used Shunpo to escape the attack. There is a faint pressure on Zetsubō's shoulder as a Jitsuga Tensai closes in on the Togabito's neck. From the air, Satō makes a heavy descent, scratching his blade across the sky before landing, causing a massive Jitsuga Tensai to appear, easily dwarfing the two in its massive light. Zetsubō evades the first but is trapped in the path of the second causing him to erect a spell in defense. The spell shatters but entirely negates Satō's attack. From beneath the Shinigami, several skeletal hands emerge and grapple with his legs, whilst Zetsubō remarks that only one of those he has faced have been Royal Guards all the while unleashing from above. Satō clears his bonds with two powerful swings of his Zanpakutō before charging right into the onslaught of energy blasts snaking towards him. The first few miss him, but nonetheless explode nearby, clouding Satō from view of the beams and them from him. Charging forward, his path is met with one such beam which he attempts to evade with Shunpo, emerging a distance away caked in the results of its impact. Though injured, he continues on with his momentum. He darts through the remaining beam, appearing on Zetsubō's side drawing his blade overhead to strike before the pair clash once again. Zetsubō pushes Satō back as serrated teeth form on the end of his Zanpakutō, going on the offensive, the Togabito attempts a powerful kick against Satō. It too is repelled as Satō intercepts it with his forearm, immediately pulling it under his arm after cancelling out the attack. The Royal Guardsman pulls Zetsubō into an intense swing before launching towards the earth. He continues his attack in pursuit first with Shunpo then a combination of Jikangire and Jitsuga Tensai before finally loosing a Shakkahō upon his target. Zetsubō lands on the ground hard but is quick to right himself and go on the counter-offensive, charging straight at Satō, he swats the spell from the air, taking only minor damage from the resulting explosion. The previously launched scars meant to intercept him miss their target but fuse together behind him, creating a haphazard cross. As Zetsubō closes the distance and attempts to strike Satō, the Shinigami unleashes another Jitsuga Tensai, tracing his foe's flight path in order to absorb his attack. The blade pierces the golden scar and emerges twice from the cross behind him, lunging down on their own master. Zetsubō avoids the attack by cloaking himself in darkness, vanishing from the area entirely. Satō remains in his position, cautious as to what may happen next but is surprised when Zetsubō's voice rings out in his mind telling him that the time is over and that they shall meet again another time. Watching the illusory world recede, Satō returns to the ground before sheathing his Zanpakutō causing its power to deactivate in the process. He begins making his way back to the erected barrier that had been set up near the area, musing that he'll be waiting for his opponent.Dark & Light, Trepidation Part 3 Sometime later, Satō arrives at the barrier, opening it simply by pressing his hand against its outer reaches. As he enters, a powerful ripples through the area, causing Satō to turn to face Kimiko Kōtaku as she appears close by. She questions on where he's been to which he replies that he had gone for a walk. He takes a seat before telling her of his run-in with Usuguraiboshi which she takes as the reasoning for his injured state. She scolds him on the risks of such a thing, but the elderly Royal Guard takes it in stride, commenting that he is all risk and bravado and that the children of today find scars to be a mark of pride. Satō then asks where the rest of the Royal Guards are before Kimiko explains that they have been waiting for them, with Katashi Hamasaki wishing to detail the situation to the officers of the Gotei 13. As she remarks that they have guests Satō is quick to joke that now he knows what she meant about risks causing her to sigh. Kimiko takes Satō to the local Division's training hall where they happen upon their gathered allies as well Ikiryō Kuragari and Kurokawa Tadayoshi, two exiled Captains that are aiding the Gotei despite the treatment they received from . Satō is introduced to the two men, exchanging their names and greetings, afterward the meeting begins with Katashi explaining the history of the Gotei 13 and Zetsubō's part in it.Dark & Light, Trepidation Part 4 Along with Kimiko and Katashi, Satō assists the newly appointed Captain-Commander Ayako Fukushima with planning for the upcoming battle with the Togabito from .Dark & Light, Complication Part 1 He is later seen amongst the Shinigami forces gathered at as they are all dispatched to the battlefield on the Captain-Commander's order, they each leave using Shunpo.Dark & Light, Complication Part 2 Somewhere in the Satō intercepts Anders Schäfer, materializing at the end of a flash step as soon as the asks who he is. Satō tells the Quincy that it is common curtesy to reveal ones own identity before asking for that of others, at the same time unsheathing his blade with frightening speed performing as he moves, decapitating three Togabito but his blade stops short of removing the Quincy's own, instead only nipping at the man's neck where his veins have already bulged out due to . Anders' apologies, stating that one thousand years in Hell has eroded his manners before introducing himself. Satō responds in kind which provokes some kind of elation within the Quincy who bursts into action with and forming his which he uses to unleash a blitz of upon the Royal Guardsman though Satō simply cuts the arrows down.Dark & Light, Complication Part 3 Anders talks, saying that he assumes Satō has grown tired of his ineffectual attacks before calling out Heilig Blitz, a powerful supercharged shot that narrowly misses its target as Satō uses Shunpo to avoid it. Anders gives out a backhanded compliment as Satō continues to evade his shots but immediately becomes insulting as the Shinigami draws close, his sword blocked by . Pushing the Quincy back, Satō narrows his gaze before casting Hadō #70, impacting the Quincy in a powerful explosion of flame. The Quincy soon appears from the explosion, his body singed with burns. Drawing another Seele Schneider, he places it into his Spirit Weapon before firing once more. Satō launches onto the offensive, dodging the shot with Shunpo and bringing himself close enough to strike with Senmaioroshi, the attack is a success once again, though only delivering a few cuts. The Quincy seized the moment and attacked from behind with a third Seele Schneider. Satō evaded, though soon found that the attack had struck its mark, the Reishi bonds in his arm had severed creating a hole straight through it which quickly filled up with blood. The Shinigami mutters that he had underestimated the speed at which Anders could fire his weapon, only for the Quincy to remark that he had no idea as the Quincy appeared at his side, a barrage of Heilig Pfeil being loosed upon him. Satō copied his opponent in that instant, lashing out with Tenkusōkon. Anders twisted in evasion, recieving a small cut from the attack that caused him to temporarily retreat with Hirenkyaku. Once again he drew a Seele Schneider but this time he thrusted it into the earth before pouring the contents of a tube over it causing the activation of . To defend himself as he was engulfed in the explosion, Satō released his Shikai, the explosion of his own spiritual power acting as a buffer to the powerful Quincy technique. Satō taunts the Quincy, asking him if he would like to try again. The Quincy yells out the name of a technique, Hagelfeuer, casting off an orb-shaped projectile from his Spirit Weapon that erupts into 108 Heilig Blitz. Satō immediately reacts, generating a massive Jitsuga Tensai to catch the oncoming bolts, with a smaller scar flying beneath it. The arrows are consumed by the first and shot out of the smaller version in a concentrated arc towards their master. Anders defends himself by casting whilst activating in order to empower his next attack Hagel, bombarding the area with a storm of energy. It comes close to engulfing Satō but he uses Jikangire to clear himself from it, forming two Jitsuga Tensai in order to close the distance between himself and his foe, emerging from his own golden scar as he attempts to cut the Quincy down. He is intercepted once again by a Seele Schneider which transforms into Gert Sprenger but the attack is once again wasted with a repeating use of Jikangire. He emerges behind Anders as he fires which hits the Quincy once again. The sky begins to darken and Anders remarks that it is time. He activates his , Bardiel. He claims to have modified his Reiniger just for Satō as he unleashes a cannonade of Heilig Pfeil.Dark & Light, Aggravation Part 1 A short while later, Satō is caught in the midst of a myriad of Anders' shots, but another usage of his Jikangire puts the battle to a still. He notices an extremely powerful presence somewhere else in the Seireitei before returning his attention to the battle in front of him, observing that Anders' shots would kill him hundreds of times over had they hit him. Satō moves away using Shunpo, closing the gap between himself and the Quincy. With the effect of his ability fding he tells Anders that he has sixty seconds before he will bring the battle to an end. He uses Shunpo a second time to allow his opponent time to recollect himself. Anders declares that Satō has underestimated him before activating Zitadelle von Feuer, encasing the two within a dome of fire. He then states that one might wonder why a ranged fighter would seal themselves in with their opponent before revealing a and promptly activates a , Ōkina Chikaku Kanetsuro that of deceased Captain Fudo Shōdo. He slams the ground with the weapon causing a powerful fissure to erupt beneath Satō who, initially, does not move, allowing it burn him. After a few moments pass, he strikes, forming a Jitsuga Tensai within the flames and then leaping after Anders through Shunpo using a second scar to cast the flames at him. The attack misses, with Anders revealing himself to be behind him, the Quincy captures Satō with and a powerful strike of his Bankai. Satō's body disintegrates, revealing him to have been little more than a . From a distance he launches a scar at Anders, just barely missing his neck. He creates three more Jitsuga Tensai at assorted angles, further redirecting the flames from the fissure at his target only for the Quincy to absorb the attacks with . He remarks that Satō is only postponing the inevitable, that his ability is useless. He fires off a set of Heilig Blitz which ricochette off of the barrier around them, redirecting them towards Satō who halts the battle once again with Jikangire. He closes the distance between them, and, in an attempt to gain the man's attention, delivers a light cut to his forehead. Satō apologizes, stating that as long as he wields his sword then their fight can only have one conclusion. Realizing his face has been wounded, Anders flies into a rage culminating in him shrinking the size of the barrier, declaring that Zetsubō had saved him and that he shall not disappoint him. In his anger he launches a blast of steam from his Bankai alongside multiple Hagel techniques which erupt into an onslaught of projectiles covering the entire battlefield. Satō unleashes an omnidirectional Jitsuga Tensai to slow down the encroaching attack before creating a hole in the ground with a quick . As he descends into the earth he casts several Dankū spells behind him to create a layered defensive barrier. He begins tunnelling through the earth with repeated uses of Sōkatsui whilst Anders mocks him from above ground. Eventually Satō returns to face his opponent, rising out of another hole that he created. He admits that the Quincy is right, that perhaps he should have used "this" from the start. Reiatsu pours out of his body causing the world around them to distort wildly, as if time had gone out of control. A suit of armour manifests nearby and clutches onto Satō's Zanpakutō declaring that they are with him. Together they activate his Bankai: Keijō Seishijō Sakumori. Satō states that he believes himself to be a fair individual, that even when pressed he would not forfeit his principles for his duty, he had given the Quincy fair warning that there was only one outcome as long as his blade remained in his hands. With that he activates his ability Dangai no Masagan: Arakajime. A powerful wind sweeps through the area, erasing the chaos of the battlefield as if neither party had engaged in battle. Anders remarks that he will remember Satō and the Shinigami responds that he hopes that it will serve as a deterrent. He calls out the last word of his ability erasing Anders from the Seireitei. Shingen collapses to his knees, utterly exhausted as his Zanpakutō reverts to its sealed state.Dark & Light, Retribution Part 1 He later appears at the conflict going on at the Sōkyoku Hill, spat out by 's manifested . Ikiryō questions his identity and the fuming Royal Guard tells him not to utter a word about this whilst cleaning mucus from his face. Kurokawa tells them that this is not the time for jokes before Unohana tells them that she has restored Satō to fighting condition. The three Shinigami ascend the hill and soon come face-to-face with Zetsubō Usuguraiboshi. The Togabito remarks that they have met again causing Ikiryō to ask if Satō knows him. The Royal Guard mentions meeting him the night before, dismissing his abilities as a "thing for theatrics". After a brief confrontation, the Shinigami are all swallowed up by the release of Zetsubō's Bankai, Mugen Kūgeki.Dark & Light, Conclusion Part 1 From within the darkness a massive cityscape forms around Satō who decides to trek through it, searching for anything that might stand out. He happens upon Katashi, immediately cutting down his fellow Royal Guard in a flash. The process repeats, Satō cutting down both Ayumu Nakahara and Duo Wen Tian. He clears his weapon of blood and remains waiting, in expectation of the final member of the Royal Guard, though she does not appear. Satō repeats that Zetsubō's illusions won't work before sheathing his sword. As if on cue, the windows of the surrounding builds burst open, flooding the area in tar-like liquid. He attempts to retreat into the air with Hohō but is eventually consumed within the darkness, his mind going blank as his senses shut themselves off on him. Awaking within a small box that he cannot see out of, Satō draws out his Zanpakutō, placing it on his lap as he sits down to wait out the illusions. The darkness then suddenly shifts into a view of all of Soul Society as a young man appears asking is Satō hates "this". He continues, stating that the world is static before asking if Satō wishes to change things. The Royal Guardsman rises from his position, claiming his sword as he moves and attempts to answer but goes ignored. The young man continues with his explanation of the things wrong with the current world and then points out towards the after Satō asks what he means. The boy explains that the is the lynchpin of the world, that it is the cause of the current state of the world, that while it could change the world, it instead just sits atop its throne watching. The boy declares that Satō should kill the Soul King as Seishijō Sakumori manifests beside him, stating that Satō could become the guardian of the world. Satō argues that this would just end the world but the young man rebuffs him saying that no one has ever said that the Soul King is the first of its kind. Seishijō Sakumori once again adds in that he could set the world on the correct course but Satō declines. The young man senses that a part of him agrees with the idea though and calls for them to depart. The scenery shifts and a battle plays out between Satō and his comrades in the Royal Guard, once again cutting them down one by one. Trapped in his own mind, he constantly calls out in a vain attempt to stop himself. The scene repeats once more as he claims the life of the Soul King. He soon wakes up once again, resting on the very throne of the God-like being he had just slain. He finds himself unable to move, forced to watch as thousands upon thousands of monitors play the same static scenes over and over and over. He screams out in silence.Dark & Light, Conclusion Part 2 A voice rings out that they shall not be broken just as the world around Satō disolves into an environment of complete darkness. As Satō attempts to step forward he is suddenly brought low by an invisible strike. A man resembling himself, though his face hidden by a mask, appearing from the dark. The figure asks Satō what does he think he can accomplish but is given no chance to respond as the young man appears in a similiar manner to the copy, delivering a strike to Satō's side. The young man too, poses a question, asking Satō what his purpose is as the process once again repeats, this time a manifested Seishijō Sakumori delivers the blow. A voice once again rings out, this time telling Satō to bear his fangs. As if on cue, his Reiatsu flares out and he activates his Shikai but all three of the present figures do the same engulfing the entire area in multiple explosions. The battle begins immediately with all four combatants launching at each other with Shunpo. Satō manages to repel Seishijō Sakumori with a kick before bisecting the other two with a swing of Zangerin. They continue to move despite being cut in two and each deliver a strike that leaves Satō buried in the ground. They each declare that he is insignificant as he rises from the ground only to be confronted by Seishijō Sakumori who punches him hard enough to propel Satō several miles, only stopping when his back hits against an invisible boundary. Seishijō Sakumori states that nothing can be changed before asking what it is Satō hopes to accomplish by fighting. His strength begins to decline until he is incapable of fighting back, finally the masked copy of Satō lunges in and pierces Satō's chest with his own mirror image of Seishijō Sakumori. Satō slumps over, defeated.Dark & Light, Conclusion Part 3 As his body began to shut down from the growing loss of blood, Satō was spoken to by a familiar voice, asking him if he remembered the time that "they first truly fought together". Memories flash in his mind of a battle in , the first time he had wielded his Bankai. Stating that he remembers, life floods back into his body. Satō grabs the sword that pierced him, showing off enough strength to physically crush the sword with his barehand, causing it to explode into millions of metal shards. Stunned for but a moment, Seishijō Sakumori balls its hand into a fist and attempts to strike the impaled Shinigami, only for its hand to be swatted aside by a simple flick of Satō's own hand. He then raises his own blade and delivers a strike to the manifested spirit. A voice claims that is good to have Satō Shingen back, as he clashes with the young man and his masked doppelgänger. The two had attacked his flanks, expecting to catch him offguard, but instead find themselves having struck each other's blade as his Speed Clone fades from existence. Standing in the air above them Satō prepares a spell as his opponents imitate his Tenkusōkon technique, all three attacks intersecting thus, cancelling each other out. At the same time, Satō draws his hand downward manifesting the use of to reveal that both of his foes had been surrounded by thousands of Jitsuga Tensai blades. Both men were immediately impaled upon thousands of beams of lightning as Satō incanted the Byakurai spell once more. The two men faded into shadow and the world swallowed Satō up. Expecting to be taken to another form of nightmare, the Royal Guardsman was surprised to find himself deposited in the same black and white realm. His masked copy emerged claiming that Satō will not be rid of him. As they clash blades, his voice booms in such a way as to cause Satō's very bones to rattle beneath his skin all whilst remarking that he is what Satō hates and fears. The Royal Guard denies this, stating that the masked figure is little more than a shadow before a slash of his sword cuts the man's mask in two revealing his face. He states that the masked man is that which he had attempted to cast off, those traits about himself which he must accept just as he would any other part of his identity. With that, the masked copy disolves into the air as a cloud of black. The process repeats itself and Satō finds himself confronted by the young man. They do not clash this time, both combatants already having sheathed their blades as the young man remarks that he guesses Satō has already figured out what he is. The elderly Shinigami states that he is a path, one that he could still tread. The young man smiles at that and soon fades away. It repeats once more and Satō finds himself with Seishijō Sakumori in manifested form. The spirit states that it took a lot of work to wake Satō up "this time" to which he chuckles, joking that he has gotten forgetful in his old age. Following that, the Zanpakutō asks if they should go and Satō nods. The ink-black void opens beneath them, but instead of being consumed by it as in every other case, this time, the Shinigami flew through it willingly, intent on facing whatever waited ahead.Dark & Light, Conclusion Part 4 Satō emerges in yet another bleak realm, though it differs in that a visible horizon exists in the distance and a ruined road rests beneath his feet. Ikiryō calls his name and Satō realizes that that both Captains are present and having survived their own torments, he compliments them though back handedly before pointing out that they haven't escaped the thick of things just yet. As a small girl reveals herself to the trio, Satō coats his blade in spiritual energy, ready to strike on the assumption that the girl is an illusion. He refrains momentarily, curious to know if something else is at work. The child states that she is the manifested spirit of Mugen Kūgeki causing Satō to remark that she is an apt reflection of Zetsubō. Still he refrains from striking in case she turns out to be a lure for some kind of trap. The girl warns that her master is arriving and that he's angry, not long after, the ground is eradicated by something crashing nearby. All three Shinigami are thrown away, buried under the rubble. As the two Captains help each other out of their respective messes, Satō frees himself and prepares for the coming battle. Inwardly he curses himself for having used Arakajime during his battle with Anders, as now this confrontation would be far longer as a result.Dark & Light, Conclusion Part 5 As the fight begins, Satō unleashes the amassed energy within his Zanpakutō resulting in a Jitsuga Tensai large enough to illuminate the entire area. The projectile flies past Ikiryō, just barely missing him, before correcting its course in order to intercept an oncoming Zetsubō. The man manages to evade the attack, seemingly sinking into the air before several tendrils lash out from the flank, striking Ikiryō, Kurokawa, and, Satō. The Togabito launches a flurry of attacks on each individual, ending with a storm of black tentacles attempting to impale Satō. Seemingly caught off guard, the Royal Guardsman states that they need a "bit more light in here" before pointing his sword toward the ground. Kurokawa intercepts the incoming attack, pointing out that they need to end the fight quickly or they won't last long. Agreeing, Satō unleashes his Bankai. A pillar of light envelopes him as his power floods the area, a series of stone towers and battlements burst out of the earth as Satō's Inner World invades that of Zetsubō's. Clad in his Bankai, Satō uses Shunpo to close the gap between himself and Zetsubō, bringing his sword down on his head. Suddenly, though, he is engulfed in blackness which serves to paralyze him. The world shifts to that of a garrish red whilst its master becomes a gargantuan, writhing shadow. With a wave of darkness he sends Satō and Kurokawa crashing into the rubble. In a last ditch effort to turn the tides back to their side, Satō activates Jikangire, freezing time still. He then rips Kurosawa from the rubble, bringing him with him when he takes several flash steps towards Ikiryō's location. Glancing at the sky, a bandage emerges from his sleeve, expanding and wrapping around the three Shinigami to cast Sentan Hakuja transporting them from Zetsubō's Inner World and back to the darkened Sōkyoku Hill. Zetsubō's power begins spilling into the physical world, his face splitting and an ink blackness pouring from it. Each of the Shinigami attack, starting with Ikiryō and then Kurokawa and ending with Satō. Each of them are pushed back, though Satō's onslaught began with casting two Jitsuga Tensai towards the two Captains before embedding several more wherever he could on Zetsubō's growing arsenal of liquid and tendrils. With that Satō calls at them to fire whatever they can at his blades, Ikiryō delivers a Shōkyo Taihō whilst Kurokawa unleashes Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō resulting in an immense explosion, though Zetsubō remains undefeated. As the Togabito launches yet another attack, Satō intercepts it with the use of Dankū. It is then that a Gate of Hell emerges, its binding chains appearing to constrict Zetsubō and drag him into its confines. His assault abruptly ended, he shows no signs of resistance, instead excusing his nature as a result of the Soul Society. And then he, and the gate are gone. Silence falls on the victorious Shinigami as the distortions in the sky slowly begin to fade.Dark & Light, Conclusion Part 6 Three days following the battle for the Seireitei, several of those involved in the conflict, including The Royal Guards, Ikiryō, and, Kurokawa meet with Captain-Commander Ayako Fukushima in her office. She thanks the Royal Guards for their efforts, and though most of them reciprocate, Satō instead asks for information regarding Hikari Maebure's whereabouts though little is offered, a resulting search having found nothing. When their business is concluded, the group leave the office together and conversation breaks out. It quickly drifts from disbelief about the renewed peace to celebrations. Wen Tian, Ayumu and Katashi all appear to be in favour whilst Kimiko and Satō do not, though he does remark that it has been a long time since he last drunk Ayumu under the table. Their plans for a celebration continue as they leave the barracks of the 1st Division towards the streets of the Seireitei.Dark & Light, Conclusion Part 7 Bleach: Deicide References Category:Chronology